Devoured
by KyouTenTai
Summary: [Tenma MatsukazexYandere!Tsurugi Kyousuke] Who would've thought danger awaits Tenma in his beloved soccer club room? [Birthday fic for La Yuyake Familia] [Rated M for r*pe scene]


Tsurugi Kyousuke x Tenma Matsukaze

Devour

* * *

**Right. I promise. This will be the last KyouTen fic for now. If you're a pervert, I recommend you to proceed. Oh, and happy birthday in advance, Chloe!**

**The timeline is during Raimon is at its stake—when Tsurugi is still a badass. Italicized words are the characters' thoughts.**

* * *

Tenma made haste, running through the crowds without bumping into anyone like they were invisible. Easy—he just had to think of the people around as opponents on a soccer field, and dribble past them. Except that he had no ball in his possession at the moment.

Within just a few minutes, he arrived at the school ground. Already equipped in Raimon's jersey, he stepped into the soccer club room just to find there was no one inside except for Tsurugi who was leaning against the wall, staring into his red phone.

Tenma sighed.

Really now? Everyone is supposed to attend the practice and excel in whatever they are mostly good at to defeat Fifth Sector. But with things going on like this, they'll never get to play real soccer ever again…

_How unfortunate… Where is Shinsuke at this time of need? _The brown haired boy thought regretfully.

The midfielder heaved another sigh and turned around. He was about to leave when he suddenly remembered about Tsurugi, the spy from Fifth Sector.

Why was he there?

Slowly, he looked back at where Tsurugi was standing. Much to his surprise, the navy blue haired guy wasn't there, leaving Tenma wondering if he was just imagining the sight of him. But his eyes weren't probably lying because they are big and round enough to see such a tall guy.

When he took a step forward, he bumped into someone.

"Tsurugi…?" Tenma tilted his head. _Alright. This is weird enough. He was right there seconds ago. And now he's exactly in front of me._

"Where do you think you're going?" Tsurugi pried harshly.

"E—eh?" Tenma gulped as he took a few steps backwards. "Going to play… sakka…"

Tsurugi flashed a smirk, which was then followed by an evil chuckle. He had never looked so sadistic before that Tenma wanted to kick the ball to him.

He said in a sarcastic tone. "There's no sakka today, Tenma-kun."

"B—but in my opinion, sakka is always valid…"

"Not today." Tsurugi pushed Tenma to the wall, making Tenma to let out a soft squeak.

"What are you doing…?"

Without giving an answer to Tenma's curiosity, slowly, Tsurugi kneeled in front of him and placed both of his hands on the brown haired boy's hips. He pulled Tenma's pants, which then fell on the floor, producing a rather unpleasant sound.

Tenma was about to fight back when Tsurugi pulled his undergarment off him using his teeth, leaving only the Raimon jersey to cover his body. Tenma was like paralyzed; he failed to even move his hands—they were too weak to push Tsurugi away.

The boy could feel a warm breath trailing down his lap, making goose bumps to show up. Tsurugi chuckled upon the goose bumps development, and couldn't help it but to lick and gobble on the area between Tenma's legs, which gradually decreased in stability.

Much to Tsurugi's pleasure, Tenma was shaking, marking that he was scared to death. The spy from Fifth Sector stood up straight and stared into Tenma's no-longer-bubbly eyes, just to scare him more by leaving love bites on his neck.

Feeling like standing is not a very good position, Tsurugi pushed Tenma on the cold, hard floor. With his casuals still not taken off, Tsurugi forced his index finger into Tenma through his opening.

Tenma let out a loud moan. He could feel something sliding deeper and deeper into him—and it was moving in particular directions. "Tsu—Tsurugi…"

Unable to hold back anymore, Tsurugi took his pants off and pulled his finger out of Tenma harshly, and thrust his erected member into the boy as to satisfy his lust. He plunged it in harder and harder as Tenma began to moan louder.

"Tsurugi! Stop it!" Tenma begged.

But he was completely ignored. Tsurugi grabbed both of Tenma's wrists tight and pinned them to the floor so that he won't be able to fight back.

Tsurugi's juice started to trickle down Tenma's laps; a few dripped on the floor, making the area between both of Tenma's legs slippery. And that's the way Tsurugi loved it.

Wanting to please himself utterly, Tsurugi pulled his member out of the midfielder slowly, and began to suck Tenma's. Although it was a bit of pain tasting his own juice, Tsurugi didn't mind it. Tenma's still innocent and naïve—he'll get matured sooner or later. But Tsurugi didn't want to wait until Tenma can produce his own juice.

Waiting is not really his thing.

"Tsurugi, please…" Tenma panted. His chest was undulating as he inhaled and exhaled the air.

Tsurugi stopped for a while. "Tenma…"

Tenma squeezed his eyes shut and puffed out a heavy breath. He was finally getting better, and was able to get up a little, though his hands couldn't completely support his body weight at that moment.

Tsurugi whispered in his ears. "You are entertaining…"

Tenma backed off a little, terrorized. He picked up his pants and put it on nonetheless.

"Maybe I should continue later…" Tsurugi got up and wore his clothes back again. "...when we arrive at my room."

"H—huh?!"

Without warning, Tsurugi lifted Tenma up and head outside of the school to continue his… illegal doing.

* * *

**Hinano-san was singing the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons when I started writing, and was sleeping by the time I finished. So... *Yawns* Night, folks! I hope you all enjoyed it, especially Chloe (who loves r*pe fics).**

**Hmm… I bet you've seen better lemon, but this is the best I could do.**


End file.
